baldis_basics_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RootBeerFan/25th (it is a contest to know which ear nugget meme is best)
make your own ear nugget meme or fanart or even vine complitions! to make your own meme use modern memes or imagflip and to make your fanart you need to have microsoft paint or other programs, to make a complition, buy sony vegas pro 7 or any version you want to buy.. if you have any questions about ear nugget comment down below! until it is november 25th i will tell the truth about ear nugget ( spoiler alert: ear nugget is his name!? or is it?) here is a story if you can theory it or something XD anyways here is the story: lincoln loud and his sisters are going to a party so they and lincoln loud got inside of a long car and lincoln loud said "i wonder what the party is gonna be like!" then luan loud looked outside and saw a sign, it said ear nugget's house. "who is ear nugget?" said luan loud then they got out of the car then they went inside then ear nugget waves inside and says "i am your party animal and i am gonna watch all of you! and who would like pizza?" everyone raises their hand exept for 2 people, lincoln and luan loud. then luan asks a question "why is he wearing gloves and 1 shoe? if i had a shoe i would send it with a card!" then lincoln loud remembers what he forgot. "Oh NO! i forgot to give a card to my friend! so lincoln loud ran and his elbow knocked out ear nuggets eye (which is why it is a tiny dot bleeding) and accidently went too fast he got pizza all over his clothes and stepped into a mop and fell. then lincoln loud was lying on the ground "i can't move!" then ear nugget looks down at lincoln loud and says "you ruined my party!" and he looks angry, ear nugget grabs lincoln loud on the shoulder and says " your my next one!" then ear nugget took lincoln loud home and said "i will watch you sleep tonight!" then they went into the house and spoiler alert: luan loud is already home?! then luan loud says to lincoln and says "haha! your dirty!" then ear nugget sat on lincoln loud bed and sits on it too and ear nugget says "you're one of them" and ear nugget leaves the room and grabs his victim list and lori loud says what are you writting? then ear nugget lies "just a list to invite other kids for another party!" then lincoln loud cries in bed (lincoln loud is afraid of ear nugget that is the reason why lincoln loud should face his fears!) then ear nugget sleeps on the floor tonight (Spolier alert to find out what happens at the end! ear nugget touches lincoln loud on the forhead and goes back home CREEPY! also there are theorys of who he is and people say he looks like jerry the mouse from tom and jerry, well... i can comfirm that ear nugget is NOT jerry the mouse! also that is all i have to say! Category:Blog posts